deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rephaite
The Rephaites, or Rephaims where a race of giants who dwelled in the land of Canaan in the ancient world. This race was divided into three tribes: Anakim, Emim, and Zamzummim. These beings were feared by Israel, at one time being identified with the Primordial Nephilim Giants of old. Egyptian execration texts from the middle kingdom period mention the Anakites in particular, and a 13th-century Egyptian papyrus document, Anastasi I, mentions giant Shasu Bedouin warriors 6'10 to 8'7 who would attack people on the road near Megiddo. Ancient artwork from both Egypt, Megiddo and Syria likewise depict beings that were possibly Rephaims. Archeologists working in the Transjordan region have found some unusually large skeletons from the OT time periods, including two female skeletons about 7 feet tall found at Tell-es-sa'idiyeh in the ancient region of Bashan, where the Bible says once contained the kingdom of Og, a Rephaim whose bed measured 13 and a half feet long by six feet wide, thus indicating a man possibly 11 feet tall and 1200 lbs. Battle vs. Sumerian Soldier (by GSFB) Rephaims Sumerian Chariots In the wilderness of Zin, five chariots, each pulled by either 2 or 4 wild Asses, are lost. They haven't known where they were since they took a wrong turn at Ur, and they are edgy. These are sumerians, though they look and speak like the cast of Monty Python. They are at their wits end, and begin to wonder if they might ride of the edge of the world. "Face it Nevel, you're bloody lost!" one of the Sumerians said to another in his chariot. Nevel was looking over his parchment map and ignoring him. "Eric, I think we messed up here,"Nevel said, looking over him. He just realized that they actually had Onagers this time. "Why don't we have Peasant's clacking coconuts in front of us, like usual?" Nevel said. "The Peasant Union is on strike, and the price of coconuts went up last month with the Farce-al cliff: we have to use real onagers, Nevel!" Eric said. The Onagers heard him and passd gas, gagging Eric. Nevel, too busy to notice, kept looking at his map. "Well, anyways, I think we ought to turn back, passed that Abraham chap's tents, and go over to...Oh my Giddy aunt!" "What?" Eric said, still trying to cope with the gas. "Look!" In the distance, a quarter of a mile away, five Rephaim warriors, all armored with horn helmets and massive weapons, marched towards them. Their voices were terrible to hear even from this distance, and the ground almost shook from their repeated footsteps in unison. They were between 7-9 feet tall of so, with the captain 11 feet. They taunted the Sumerians, wanting a fight. "Well this is fan-bloody-tastic!" Eric said, regaining his voice as the stench dissapated. Nevel raised his sword. "Alright! This is why I had you all march up and down the square for days on end. Tims like this! Everyone, standard formation! CHARGE!" Nevel said. "Phalanx Formation!" the Rephaim leader said. His men mad a phalanx while he prepared a javelin. The chariots moved. The Onagers picked up their speed to over 30 mph. Three charged towards the Rephaims while two moved to the sides, the extra warrior on each Sumerian chariot readying their composite bows and arrows. Both armies let loose their projectiles. The Rephaim was hit three times with arrows yet unleashed his javelin. It failed to hit the Sumerians. s he readied another javelin the oncoming Sumerians fired at him again, but he stood his ground and let loose another javelin, striking one of the warriors in the oncoming chariots, running him through. Two more arrows were let loose, but the wounded captain raised his shield, all three hitting it. Another salvo was let loose, hitting one of the front facing giants in the throat, killing him . Another hit a Rephaim on his shield. Within a few moment the Chariots collided with the Rephaims. Spears passed through most of the onagers, with a few being killed by blows to the head from the Rephaim's fists. The Sumerians struck with their melee weapons or fired their arrows, and although one managed to strike a Rephaim through the eye with a arrow strike , all the Sumerians and Onagers that charged at the Rephaims were slaughtered by the Rephaims spears, Kophesh swords, and bare hands Then the two other Chariots whirled around behind the Rephaims, their soldiers firing arrows. Oe Rephaim was struck twice in the kneck, falling like an oak . The Captain ordered his last man to fire his javelins at the Chariots, and he let loose more of his own. While the Rephaims proved suitably large targets, the Sumerian chariots were hard to hit. However, at one moment the Rephaims threw their javelins in unison, hitting one of the chariot vehicles. The Vehicle turned over, spilling the warriors out. The Onagers bayed and ran off into the distance, heading towards the southeast. "Run the little one down!" the Captain of the Rephaim said. By now, the giants looked like massive porcupines, so riddled with arrows they were. They charged towards the fallen Sumerians, but the other Chariot kept firing arrows at them, hitting them almost every time. The private Rephaim fell down, leaving the Captain to the battle ahead . When the Sumerians lying on the ground shook their heads and turned around, they saw the Rephaim captain nstanding over them, his horned helmet glistening in the sunlight. "I never got to see Nineveh!" one of the Sumerians said. The other put an arm over his eyes, not wanting to see the end come. However, it did not: the Rephaim had succumbed to his arrows, bleeding out. Though standing, the giant was dead, his body tetering on a fall . "Well that's good Richard: the giant's lost his ghost." "Thank Sin, God of moon for that! I can't wait to get back home and have some bangers and mash, and- "Oh no!" "Huh? Now this just ain't right-" The Rephaim teetered towards them, and fell before the Sumerian could finish speaking, all 1500 lbs of flesh and bronze crushing them with a heavy thud . Nevel and Eric, in the last remaining Chariot, rode over to the Fallen captain, examining their great victory. "You know, Eric," Nevel said, sheathing his knife, "It is times like this when you stop and ask yourself; what is'' the meaning of life''?" On of the Wild Asses bayed, pooping on the Dead Rephaim. The others followed suit. Winner: Sumerians Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Giants Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors